Chimera 30
by 1SonicLover
Summary: 'we are chimeras, we are not accepted here. so we go' 30 chimeras others use alchemy to move from one world to another what will happen?


Me: okay this is an remake of one that i deleted for it was a disaster, and i can spell wrong.

An friend: you really need to use different names offen.

Me: don't worry i have a different name this time.

Roy: good

Me: your not suppoed to be here yet! whatever. Begin!

Three young orphanes were playing with each other. Two girls and one boy. One of the two girls had black hair and was wearing a white dress but had amazing amethyst eyes. The other girl had aquamarine hair, deep blue eyes, and had on a light blue dress. The boy had emerald green hair, hazel eyes, sandy brown shorts, and a white T-shirt. '_yes they're perfect._' a man with silvery-gray hair thought to himself then went over to the orphanage. "How may i help you?" a kind lady asked nicely. "i want to adopt the three over there." the man said pointing to the three kids. the lady looked at him as if he was crazy "you mean the ones that scare people for fun?" the lady said pointing to the three children he wanted. "yes." he replied "okay good luck." she said as she walked off the get the adoption forms.

When she came back the man was sitting at the desk with a pen ready to sign the papers. "here you go." she said as she handed him the papers who signed them easily. "ok i'll get them for you." she then left to get the kids. The man looked down at the names of the kids. The one with black hair said her name was: Wolfen Rose ____________. Then the one with aquamarine hair named: Aqua Alice _____________. And lastly the boy: Hawken Bird _______.

Before he could give them last names the lady followed by the children. "here they are take good care of them." she said as they drove off. "so what kind of animal or animals do you three like?" he asked. "i like cats!" Aqua said happily. "Mine are hawks!" Hawken annouced. "oh and what about you Wolfen?" he asked the silent one. "Wolves, foxes, cats, and crows." Wolfen said in a bored tone. "good now what if i told you if i wanted i could fuse you with your favorite animal. would you fuse or not." Hawken and Aqua stared at Wolfen with pleading eyes. *sigh*"i guess i have no say in thing so you can fuse us with our favorite animal." she said and the other two jumped with joy. "okay then Alfa female lets get you three your favorite animal!" "Yay!" both Aqua and Hawken shouted. "and i'll think of some last names!" he added on. "you didn't tell us your name." Wolfen said "oh it's Hanyou." Hanyou smiled then stoped in front of a pet store. "you three stay here." he ordered only to get a nod from Wolfen. When Hanyou came back out the three were still there then he got into the car. "okay for the rest we need to go to the zoo." he said to himself. Then drove off to the zoo. When at the zoo he said the same thing but "i need to go to the bathroom." both Hawken and Aqua said. He sighed to the three of them to the bathroom got the animals and started home.

At Hanyous' home

"okay you three listen up. Usually i make imperfect chimeras which are animals fused together with no humanity but can talk human. i'm going to turn you three into perfect chimaras which can turn from human, to half animal, to full animal okay?" he said/asked to get nods from the three. "good the three of you will get numbers for codes but will still keep your human name got it?" "Got it" they said in union. then he let them into the mansion and were greeted by 27 chimeras. Hanyou lead them to a room with three circles with writing and other shapes in them. "get into a transmutation circle." he ordered and all of them followed he then gave Aqua a cat. Hawken a hawk. And me a wolf, fox, cat, and crow. then Hanyou activated the circle that's when the training began.

Years Later

The door was knocked down as military soldiers came rushing in "Hanyou you're un-" the soldier stopped dead in his sentence for it was not Hanyou in the house but three kids "Hanyou? i can asure you there is no Hanyou here only me and my friends. So please leave and let me fix the door." the one with black hair said "terribly sorry ma'am lets go everyone." with that the soldiers left. if one looked back they would see the door refix itself and the evil smiles on the 11 year olds.

1 year later

"did you hear Master? a boy of 12 like us is going to join the military." Wolfen Rose Darkness asked Hanyou "ah. yes. i'm sorry can you get Hawken and Aqua for me? there is something i want to tell you three." with that Wolfen went to get her brother and sister. The three of them came into their Master and Farthers' room wondering what he wanted. "good there is something i wanted to tell you three. My time is almost up and i'm going to give you the knowlage of how to make chimeras. Also i will turn myself into the military so my death will be quick and if a chimera or one of you die you can replace them. One more thing let the chimeras out to 'play' once in a while to make me happy." after that they got the info. and hugged their farther for a while. "We'll miss you Farther." they said in union and made him smile "call me the names you gave me." he asked they nod then said in union "Daddy, dad, Farther, Master we love you." then he left down the road in his wheelchair. if he looked back he would be sorrowed even more for the three and all the others had tears falling.

Hanyou went into the military HQ and didn't strugle right in front of two boys one in a suit of armor while the other asked "what happened?" to one of the soldiers to get a short "this man is a wanted chrimanal" with that they left to prepare for the hanging tomorrow. "it doesn't mater." was all the old man said causing everyone to look at him while he finished his sentence "for my son and daughters will continue what i've done." he finished with a smirk "and they won't be at the house so don't bother." everyone was shocked by the mans words.

The next day

The old man had a rope around his neck and started to sing to his son and daughters:

"adopted son and daughters can you hear this fool?"

"promise to live a long life with the gift i have given you"

"My dear chimera, help them live through the life"

"my dear children promise me"

"do not waste your tears, on this old fool"

"live a long life for me"

was the final words he said and his children and chimeras did what he asked. A single note on the bed of his room said:

_My dear Children,_

_i want you three to join the military, to gain their trust and maybe my dream for chimeras and humans to live and work together will come true._

_ Love,_

_ Hanyou_

When they read this they decided to join the military.

Day of the Exam

"everyone may flip over their test papers and begin the writen part of the exam." With that everyone fliped over the test and began. After the test everyone headed home exept the Chimera children who waited by the step for something but they knew it wouldn't come little did they know Edward Elric and his Brother were whatching until "You two can come on out." after that the Elric brother were shocked at how they found them. "how did you know we were here?" Ed asked "we could sence you." one of the two girls said "what are you doing here?" the boy asked. "we could say the same thing." ed huffed "why you-" "Enough Hawken we don't want a fight." the newly named Hawken "time to go!" the girl with black hair ran off the other two following.

With Wolfen, Aqua, and Hawken

When they arived at the zoo they saw their target: Hakune Misome. "Hakune you were friends of Hanyou right?" Wolfen asked "depends on who's asking." was a reply Hawken dislikes and blurted out "we are his kids" making the man shocked and quickly bowed to them "please forgive me. What may i help you three with?" he asked. "we need to go into the shark tank, get a light blue bird for Aqua, then we need the three most deadliest snakes known to man." the man was scared but did what they ordered. After they were done fusing with the animals they went home where three bones were in the center of the perfect chimera circle "why are these here?" Aqua and Hawken asked Wolfen so she explained "if we fuse with the bones we can turn into skeleten animals. Even ones that were wiped of the face of the Earth." "oh" with that reply they fused with a bone.

Me: and End so far so good nee?

Ed: sure -sweatdrop-

Hawken: don't mind him Wolfen.

Me: NOOO! Hawken you gave away who i am in the story.

Aqua: well almost every character you have has black hair so yeah.

Me: Not you too!

Aqua & Hawken: so what song did you listen to when finished this story?

Me: Yuukyou Seishunka from Code Geass but the person singing is Kagamine Len from Vocaloid.

Ed & Al: wow just wow.

Me: S-shut up! well see ya next time! Bye!


End file.
